Forum:CT:Minor color change
I'd like to humbly propose this small, color-tweaking CT for consideration by the Dartipedia community. Don't get me wrong, the overall scheme is pretty good, and works for our purposes; however, it might be a good idea (IMHO) to tone down some of the more loud colors, specifically the shades of red used in many of our banner templates (such as and ) and the sidebar in the site's Monaco skin. For example, here is the current Banned Users template: Category:Banned users Kind of hurts the eyes if you look at it too long, eh? The sidebar menus are a bit worse in this regard, as well. I don't know how easily that particular issue can be fixed, but it still might be something worth considering. For example, here's the Banned Users template, albeit with a less offensive (my words) shade of red: Category:Banned users In the second example, you can see that the red is toned down; it, in fact, more resembles the color of blood (which is cool because, as we know, all Sith love to bathe in the blood of their enemies—or is that the Mandalorians? Bah, who cares!). It also more closely matches the other "red" bits on the site (for example, where the edit summary, save and preview buttons are). So, I propose that we shift the color of all our red-based banner templates from the former color to this new one; it's easier on the eyes, better fits the décor, and makes it easier to see what's written on the templates. There is one slight problem with this, however: some of the red banner templates (for example, ), have black lettering. This will need to be changed to white in order to better fit the motif of the site's banners; and, of course, to be visible. Likewise, the fonts may have to be enlarged slightly. Now, I'm not exactly sure about the feasibility of this, but, as mentioned before, such a toning down may also be advisable for the menus on the left side, just below the logo. That may involve changes to the Monaco.css file, which is beyond my ken. In any case, it's something to think about.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 00:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, enough of that bollocks, down to the voting I'd like to keep this to a straight up-or-down vote as to whether or not to change colors. The examples above are intended to be just that, and not the final result of a successful passing of this CT. If this CT does in fact pass, then perhaps a discussion could be opened as to what colors to switch to. Positive voters, please feel free to agree with my example color, if you so wish. In favor #This issue came about gradually, as I continued my journey down the Darth path. It's gotten so that all the bright red all over the site has begun to affect my ability to edit, causing headaches and, eventually, blurred vision.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 00:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #Sure. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #Actually, I agree Woody. [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 00:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #Sure. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 02:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #Poles are evil. Or was it polls? I voted anyway. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 05:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 08:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #Although it does not hurt my eyes (must have gotten used to the colors after all this time), I do agree. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments *It should be known that I'm not proposing a total format and/or skin change, merely a toning down of some of the banner-style templates in use on this wiki. The overall color scheme, as stated above, works for the most part. It should also be said that I have been a user of Monaco for quite some time.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 00:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC)